gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Take Me Home Tonight
Take Me Home Tonight ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Auf den Hund gekommen, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Maggie, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam und Santana gesungen. Sie performen den Song bei Rachels Wohltätigkeitsprojekt "Broadway Bitches", um Hunden aus dem Tierheim ein Zuhause zu vermitteln. Das Original stammt von Eddie Money aus seinem sechsten Album "Can't Hold Back" aus dem Jahr 1986. Lyrics Artie: Woah! Kurt mit Blaine und Rachel: Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight Blaine mit Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt und Maggie: Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-oh I feel a hunger, it's a hunger That tries to keep a man awake at night Blaine: Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder Oh, when I feel you with my appetite Kurt (mit Rachel): With all the power you're releasing It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone Blaine: Anticipation is running through me Let's find the key and turn this engine on Sam (mit Rachel): I can feel you breathe I can (Feel your heart beat) Faster (Rachel: Faster) Kurt mit Rachel (und Blaine): Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Take me home tonight) Blaine mit Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt und Maggie: Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-oh Santana (mit Rachel): I get frightened in all this darkness (I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone) Mercedes: I need some company, a guardian angel To keep me warm when the cold winds blow Blaine: I can feel you breathe (Mercedes: I can feel you breathe) I can feel your heart beat faster (Faster) (Mercedes: Faster) Kurt mit Rachel: Take me home tonight Artie mit Rachel: I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Kurt mit Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine mit Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt und Maggie: Be my little baby, Be my little baby, Maggie: Yeah... Blaine: Just like Ronnie sang, I said just like Ronnie sang Maggie mit Kurt: Be my little baby, Baby my darling Artie und Sam: Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh Blaine (Mercedes): I feel the hunger (I feel the hunger) It's a hunger (Oh!) (Rachel: Oooh!) Kurt: Take me home tonight Blaine, Kurt und Rachel (Maggie): I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Take me home tonight Blaine mit Rachel (Artie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Kurt: Be my little baby Kurt und Rachel: Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight Blaine mit Rachel (Maggie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Artie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) ("Be my little baby") Rachel: Take me home tonight Artie und Rachel (Kurt und Maggie): I don't want to let you go (Yeaah) 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine: Listen honey Blaine und Rachel mit Kurt: Take me Take me home tonight Trivia *Das ist Kurts 100. Solo in einer Performance. *Das ist der einzige Song während der New York-Periode der Serie, in dem alle anwesenden Absolventen eine Zeile singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Maggie Banks Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez